


Fuck 'em

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: They were too different, and it would never work out, people would stare, they would whisper. And that made her wonder, how was she, a woman born 200 years ago, more openminded than all these settlers who had lived around synths and ghouls and mutants their entire lives?





	Fuck 'em

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what to tell y'all lol I haven't written since February and wrote this while having a dissociative episode at work.

It was another excruciatingly long day of travel, made all the worse by the sweltering heat. Sera had pulled off her meager armor (maybe not her best plan but it was a miserable heat and she dared a raider or mutant to fuck with her right now) and stripped her jumpsuit down, tying the arms around her waist. Her white tank underneath was dingy and gross, but appearances hardly matter to her anymore. However, her appearance had seemed to matter to someone else.

Traveling back and forth to settlements was mind numbingly monotonous, but as there were dangers everywhere Sera had grown hyperaware of any little change. A shift in smells, an odd sound, or, like now, the feeling of a particular pair of golden eyes on her. Nick wasn’t obvious about it like other men would be, didn’t leer at her like he was just interested in getting in her pants. No, it was more appreciative, like he was truly in awe of her, and in fact when she did catch him staring it almost felt gentlemanly, like all of his interactions were with her. She had known after their first mission together that he was fond of her, but lately, at least for her, that fondness had grown more than she’d admitted to anyone. 

She really didn’t have to, she already knew what Nick would say. That they were too different, and it would never work out, people would stare, they would whisper. And that made her wonder, how was she, a woman born 200 years ago, more openminded than all these settlers who had lived around synths and ghouls and mutants their entire lives? Shouldn’t she be the one staring at all the different shit around her? It honestly made her angry.

Since she had woken up and found her family ripped from her the world had been topsy turvy, and yet here she was travelling through the wasteland, a synth at her side, armed to the teeth and more than willing to take out whatever got in the way of what meager happiness she could dig out for herself. So what if people stared? 

Fuck ‘em.

The though reverberated in her head, a loud insistent hum. She looked back to Nick, her eyes locking with his. She smiled at him, saw him look away, and could swear if he was human she would have seen a hint of blush. So maybe she’d tell him tonight. Maybe she could get through that well-meaning, but entirely unnecessary, barrier he put between them. After all, she’d pulled off more difficult missions, hadn’t she?


End file.
